


You Don't Have to Hide It

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: adrienette/marichat/ladrien fluff!!! Part 1





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was in panic mode. Adrien hadn’t arrived at school yet. Sure he had been late before, but this time it was different. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Alya whispered whispered to her best friend with confidence. Marinette chewed her fingernails nervously.He suddenly entered quietly and slumped down. Nino whispered quietly something. Adrien murmured, “I’m fine.” He seemed even more dejected than usual. Alya and Marinette exchanged concerned glances. He quietly exited class. “Heyy Adrikins I just wanted-“ “Not now Chloe,” he replied and pushed past her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Alya nudged Marinette and jerked her head towards Adrien. Sucking in all her determination, she marched after him. “I hope this’ll work,” Alya murmured. Nino walked up to her and gently squeezed her hand. “Me too babe. For my bro Adrien’s sake.” Alya nodded and leaned against him sighing. Nino gently put an arm around his girlfriend, and the two decended the stairs, hoping for the best.

 

 

Marinette ran after him. He was a few meters away from her, when she suddenly froze up. _What if I act like a total moron? What if I make matters even worse? Will he hate me?_ The thoughts swirled around her brain like a spinning carnival ride. “Marinette! What are you waiting for? Adrien’s about to leave!” A tiny voice coming from her purse squeaked, snapping her back to reality. Marinette sprinted down the stairs and was about to call his name when she tripped and landed smackdown on the pavement. Ouch. By the time the pain had mostly subsided, he was already gone in his car. Tikki popped her head out. “Marinette, what were you thinking?” “I don’t know Tikki I-“ Alya suddenly ran up to her. “What happened? Did you get a chance to talk to Adrien?” She explained what had happened. “Oh Marinette,” her best friend sighed. She pulled her in a hug. “It’s going to be ok, promise.” Nino gave her a supportive grin. “No sweat Mari, I’m sure it’ll turn out ok.” She smiled and nodded, but couldn’t get rid of the weight in her heart as she walked back home….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shipping continues!!!

Marinette slammed her head on her desk and groaned. “Ughhhhh. Tikki what was I thinking? I just completely froze up when he needed me! Alya must think I’m a total-“ “Marinette don’t say those things! Everyone messes up from time to time. It’s not your fault!” The kwami consoled her. “I know, it’s just if he gets akumatized, I’ll feel partially responsible.” “Even if he does, which is highly unlikely, it still won’t be your fault. It’ll be whoever did, whatever happened to him.” Marinette sighed, and buried her head deeper in her arms. Tikki cocked her head, then flew over to her wielder and nuzzled her cheek. It brought a brief smile, only for a second though. Marinette thought in silence for a few minutes. She suddenly popped her head up an idea crossed her brain. “Maybe I can’t see him as Marinette. Maybe as Ladybug?” Dejected she plopped her head down on the desk again,

 

Adrien, meanwhile was sitting at his own desk clenching his fists. Plagg was curled up on his shoulder. He peered at his face. Even for a little immortal creature, he was nervous to say anything. Adrien trembled thinking of what had happened the previous night.

 

 

_An argument has broken out. Both sides infuriated and torn._

 

_If you care about me so much, then why are you keeping me trapped here?!_

 

_Because the outside would is dangerous!_

 

_No it’s not!_

 

_You have no idea young man!_

 

_No wonder mom left you! You care about nothing! You are nothing but cruel and-_

 

_SMACK!_

 

_silence_

 

_I get it now. If you’ll excuse me I’ll be in my room being a good little boy that you always expect me to be._

 

 

_SLAM_

 

_Adrien! Wait-_

 

 

_The next morning…_

 

 

_You’ll father will be leaving shortly for a business trip. He will be gone for the rest of the week._

 

 

_No response. She looks concerned and is about to say something but then closes the door_

 

 

 

There was a sudden knock on the window. He peered out. Adrien instantly turned red. Opening it a familiar face slipped in. “Mind if I uh join you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here!!! enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues ;3

“L-Ladybug?” She seemed just as flustered as he did. Taking a deep breath, she sat next to him. “Marinette uh told me something happened at school today. Are you ok?” He smiled to himself. At least someone cared about him. Adrien hesitated. Around Ladybug in civilian form, he found himself more flustered, than he was as Cat Noir. Maybe it had to do something with not wearing the mask. He just felt simply more confident with it on. She put an arm around him. “I just-“ He looked down a little embarrassed. He suddenly trembled and tears leaked down. Ladybug put a hand over her mouth in surprise. She had never seen him like this. Pulling him closer, blushing furiously, she hugged him tightly. “Ladybug I’m sorry.” “It’s ok,” she whispered. “You don’t have to hide it.” Adrien’s brain suddenly processed what was going on. _Ladybug is holding me. I am crying in front of her. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_. He quickly let go, and let out a nervous laugh. Ladybug’s eyes widened. “T-thanks I think I’m ok and yeah. Uh thanks for dropping by.” She stared for a brief second in disbelief. “Oh yeah, yeah no problem.” Laughing nervously she left. “That could’ve gone better,” he muttered reproachfully. 

 

 

As soon as she got back to the bakery, she unleashed a moan and flopped on her couch. “Tikkiiiiiii that was horibbleeeee.” “It could’ve gone better yes, but I think he is just self-conscious around you more when your Ladybug,” Tikki explained. “Kind of like you around Adrien.” “Great, just great,” she said sarcastically. 

 

 

 

Marinette jerked awake. She must’ve fallen asleep then, but then why did she wake up? Blearily looking around, she saw a familiar figure crouching outside. She opened and crossed her arms as soon as he came in. “You better have a good excuse for coming here at 1 in the morning Chat.” He grinned apologetically. “Sorry princess. It was an uh rough night and I needed to talk to you.” She smiled and said, “Of course kitty. I’m always here.” He laid his head on her lap. Marinette laced her fingers in his. He told her what had happened with Ladybug, and about his struggle with his family. Soon enough he was looking away, trying to hide his emotions. Marinette smiled sadly and gently cradled his head. “Hey, you don’t have to hide. It’s ok to not be ok sometimes.” Cat Noir looked in her beautiful blue eyes that were filled but nothing with love and compassion. Marinette gently scratched his ears playfully, and he purred content. “Good kitty,” she whispered teasingly. She glanced at him and realized that he had fallen asleep. Marinette was finally happy to see him at peace. Her eyes drooped and she rested on top of her partner, falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kitty he needs some love. Don't worry Marinette's got him covered. XD So this is the third chapter, I'll try to make these a litter longer, idk though. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this! I think this is the last bit I'm currently working on a longer one, but feel free to leave me prompts here or on my Tumblr account nyankittyblr.com


End file.
